Matthew X Jerone
by jeronexxxmatthew
Summary: Based on a true story. As Matthew sits in his living room, bored and watching YouTube videos, the person he secretly loves comes to his door and asks for more than answers.


Matthew X Jerone

By Matthew Garcia Jerone Mendoza  
I sat in the sunlight, watching YouTube videos on my phone. It was a boring day, and the only excitement I got all day was playing a Call of Duty match. Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, I heard a knock on my door. I was home alone, so I didn't know if it was my parents. I walk over open the door to find my friend- Jerone Mendoza. I secretly had a crush on him so I turned and blushed for a moment. Then I turned back and stared at him. "H-hi Jerone. What're you doing he-" "I've come to discuss something with you, Matthew," he said. He walked in and I sat on my couch waiting for him. He stood in front of me and then leaned down to my face to say, "Let's make the most of this". Me and Mendoza were friends for a long, long time. I always had a crush on him, but never thought he would accept my love. But today was the day that thought changed. Jerone slowly unbuttoned his shirt as I watched sitting there. He took off his shirt and I could see his soft, smooth skin, and told me to feel him all around. I stood up and rubbed his skin, and then began to kiss his nipples while doing it. Then he lowered his body to level his head with mine, and magic sprung into the air. Our lips rubbed against each others, with our tongues swirling around. We continued to do so for another few minutes until he lowered down to my legs. He gazed into my crotch with his sparkling eyes, and unzipped the zipper. He reached his hands in to find the thing he wanted the most. I felt his hand feel around my penis, and my head went completely red. He pulled it out and said, "I love a big penis head around in my mouth," and kissed the tip of it. I couldn't help but gain an erection, and his eyes grew bigger as my penis did. He licked my tip, and pulled down his own pants. He then pulled down his underwear revealing his penis too. With one hand on my penis, and the other jerking his, I knew this would be the most exciting day of my life. He placed my penis in his mouth and started jolting his head forward and back. I placed my hand on the back of his head, and assisted in the jolting. I felt like releasing my sperm into his mouth, but it was too soon for that. I held it in, and then he told me to bend over. I went on all fours, waiting for the next surprise. I was eager to take it all in, and at last he penetrated my tight buttox. I moaned loud and said, "Oh my god, Jerone!" as he went deeper. Then Jerone looked down at my face, tearing up, and said back, em"I want to assure you feel it all tonight".He went in and out, faster and faster. I couldn't help but scream at the pleasure he brought to me. One of my hands left the ground to masturbate my penis, and my other went to Jerone's hand, that I held on to hard due to the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. I sat there taking it all in, with my face on the ground. I finally yelled the words he wished to hear- "I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM!" He immediately pulled out an sat down. I stood up with my penis in front of his face. He grabbed it and started to jerk, saying things like "oh yes" and "Let it out, let it all out". I felt it, and then let it out. The semen sprayed all over his face, and even got in his hair. While I was still cumming, he grabbed my penis again and put it in his mouth, letting my semen land on his tongue so he can taste it. He swallowed and proceeded to lick the rest around his mouth off. I felt like it was over, but I felt like he didn't get enough. I told him, "Jerone, that was great but...I think you need some more attention..." He got on the couch, and knew what was coming. I kneel down in front of him, and suck his ball sack. Jerone hovered over the couch a little so he can place his finger in his butthole, allowing him to hit his g-spot for a better orgasm. I licked up the shaft of his penis, and at the top of my licks, i'd stare him in the eyes. He looked like he was having the best time of his life. He was sweating from the thrusting, and only I could imagine what he would be like after this. I placed the tip of his cock in my mouth, and deep throated to where I gagged. He then started to force my head down and on his last push at my head, he whispered, "I love you so much, now lets do this fast..." He grabbed my hair and forced my head up and down his cock. Along with his force, I pitched in my own movement as well, and took his whole penis in. I heard him breath heavily, so I went faster...and then faster...and faster...and at last he said, "I'm gonna cum!" I took his penis out of my mouth and went on all fours. He went into my asshole once more and thrusted faster, harder than before. I feel him in me, and then feel the semen rush into my anus. I hear him breath, and lay there. Exhausted, thrilled, amazed- a mixture of feelings went into me. We both laid there on the ground. We ended up in a spooning position, but I inserted my penis into his butt as we fell asleep together. Just as I dozed off, I hear the door open, and see a girl and she screams, "Matthew!?" I look back and exclaim, em"...Lanie?!"

~Based on a true story~

Matthew X Jerone Forever


End file.
